Nemurene Neko
is a main character in ''Sweet Dream Pretty Cure''. Neko is identified as the most lethargic person on earth, however it doesn't bothered her. Her trademark is daydreaming and having catnaps pretty much all the time. Her alter ego is , coincidentally the Bearer of Sleep. She frequently says . Appearance Neko has shoulder-length Auburn hair. Some of the hair makes two buns on top of her head. She has purple eyes, but they're barely shown due to Neko always squinting/closing her eyes. Outside of school, Neko wears a light purple blouse, as well as long blue jeans complimenting with the top. Her attire has to be comfortable, other than that, she's fine with anything. It could be pajamas. Personality Neko usually acts weary, and she falls asleep every now and then. Even on the battlefield, she tries to stay awake and at least help her allies. She has a bad attention spam, which is annoying yet funny to others. However, Neko can give good advice, mainly to those who feel different. She loves expressing her peculiarity and wants others to do the same. History TBA Relationships * Yumekawa Momoe '- Due to Reeve's suspicion on the next Pretty Cure, he and Momoe watched Neko's daily life. The believer saved the cat-girl, and followed that was Cure Nemu's birth. The two are close friends. * [[Shirotenshi Flora|'Shirotenshi Flora]]' '- Flora is surprised of how Neko can sleep so frequently. * [[Nijidoro Inori|'Nijidoro Inori']] - Inori dislikes Neko's inactivity. She wants her to be more energetic like her. Etymology - Nemurene comes from two words. If you split them up, you get meaning "sleep" and meaning "sound". Neko's surname in English can mean "sleeping sound". ' '- Neko's literal meaning is "cat". If you put her name together, Neko's full name would mean "sleeping sound of a/the cat". Pretty Cure is Neko's alter ego. To transform into the Bearer of Sleep, she uses her Dream Watch (including the MajiPen) and says the phrase "Pretty Cure, Dreamy Wake Up!". With her pillow, she can perform Pillow Attack. Transformation Sequence The background changes into her theme color, Purple. Neko's watch hands start to move, to the point where they overlap at 12. This summons her MagiPen. She grabs it and draws her shape the clover. While doing that, she says the appropriate transformation words, and her shape glows even brighter. Her clothes demolish and a cape appears. Next, she moves around "pretending" to sleep. Her hair becomes longer, and now it's color is mauve. The familiar blue ring appears and meets the transformer. Her attire starts to pop onto her right after she went through the hoop, and before you know it, Neko, or now Cure Nemu, is already ready for her cure speech. Attacks * Sleep Paralysis: Cure Nemu's first attack, where Nemu holds her hands up to her high. As she starts to announce the attack, her hands and eyes start to glow. A flash occurs, and if the opponent looks at her/it, they stop moving. * Pillow Fight: Another attack Nemu uses, where she uses her pillow and hits the opponent. * Misty Aroma: A luring attack where all of the cures can do with another. They are seen swaying, creating a rainbow-colored aura. The opponent will be attracted to this atmosphere, leaving them vulnerable for the cures' to attack * Dreamy Kiss: A purification attack where basically the cures blows a kiss to the adversary. Songs Neko's seiyuu is Hanazawa Kana, who's known for voicing Akane Tsunemori. Neko has several image songs as well as several Duets/Group works. * Musume☆Nemure Trivia * Neko uses her pillow as a weapon in battle. References Category:OmegaPri